


Alarm Bells

by sailorkittycat



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Professor - Freeform, Teacher-Student Relationship, au!tom, fire alarm, professor!tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorkittycat/pseuds/sailorkittycat
Summary: Quinn makes the most of a fire drill by flirting with the hot guy from upstairs, only to realise her mistake the next day





	

“This is unbelievable” I muttered, as I slammed my door shut. The blaring of the fire alarm had woken me up on the one night that I actually needed to get sleep. Yes, tomorrow (or today) was the first day of school; the first semester of the New Year and I wanted to get as much sleep as possible, or at least I had intended for that to happen. In reality I was jostling with the other inhabitants of the building I lived in, to get down the stairs and to the designated safe area.

“After you” said a woman, opening the door for me.

“Thanks” I mumbled, not fully awake yet. That changed as soon as I stepped outside. A sharp gasp left my lips, as I collided with the cold. I should have known better, but in my half-awake half asleep state I’d forgone my robe, figuring that it was a false alarm and that we’d be back in, in less than ten minutes.

It was official. I was an idiot. At least I was awake.

“Cold?” someone asked, and I looked up to see the face of an unfamiliar man. One who was not-so-subtly checking me out, which was tragic considering I was wearing mismatched pyjamas. The silky, burgundy shorts were usually paired with a matching camisole, but I had instead opted for a t-shirt from pyjama set my mum had bought me for Christmas, which read ‘There’s a reason Santa has a naughty list’. My mother had bought it, innocently interpreting the message to be one relating to my childhood antics, but my sister had practically busted a gut when I had unwrapped it. 

“Just a tad” I said, running my hand through my bed head. Only the Lord knew what it looked like, and I was sure even He didn’t want to look at it. “Must be worst for you though” I said, properly looking at his lack of evening attire. He was clad in nothing but his black boxers and glasses, his arms gripping one another as he braved the cold.

“You have no idea” he said, his jaw tensing as a gust of wind blew against us.

“Fuck!” I cursed suddenly looking down “as if my nipples couldn’t get any harder” I muttered, looking down in dismay at the dark, hardened peaks that were visible through the white shirt.

“I do have that effect on the ladies” mystery man joked, with a raised eyebrow. His eyes dropped momentarily to survey the damage for himself, but I caught the tail end of his stare and I was sure his pupils were blown larger than usual.

“Oh, I’m sure” I said, deciding to make the best out of this stupid fire drill “especially if you’re going to be sporting guns like that. How could anyone resist?” He did have nice arms; strong looking and he managed to strike the perfect balance between hulk levels of muscle and no muscle at all.

He tutted “ah, so this is why you’re on Santa’s naughty list” he said, his voice dropped an octave in mock seriousness, but I was sure that my panties had dropped too. His tongue darted out to wet his lips, and even though it was probably because the cold had left them chapped, the gesture almost seemed teasing. Well, he could be teasing me, or offering me a service that I would gladly take, even if it meant being on Santa’s naughty list indefinitely.

“That and for other reasons” I shrugged nonchalantly, peeping up at him through my eyelashes. He regarded me with a sly grin; his eyes looked either blue or green in the dim lighting. Maybe they were both.

“Well” he pushed up his glasses with his slim, long index finger “I’d be very interested to hear about it some time.”

“I’d love to tell you about it some time” I said. The muffled sound of people’s complaints about ‘yet another bloody practise’ swarmed around me, signalling the end of the drill. Mystery man seemed to notice too, and he smiled at me, holding my gaze for a few seconds. God, this man was gorgeous, and I was going to make it my life mission to fuck him at least once, or thrice. He could take me right here in the cold for all I cared.

We followed behind everyone back up the stairs, but he revealed that alas, he lived on the floor above me. We stood on the side, as the last batch of people lingered back to their rooms, angry and sleep deprived.

He glanced at me “parting is such sweet sorrow.”

“That I shall say goodnight till it be morrow” I said automatically, finishing off the line properly. I could have sworn that his grin could light up the entire building.

“It seems a little overdue, but what’s your name?”

I laughed “Quinn, and may I inquire what yours is?”

“Tom” we exchanged a heated glance but I broke it, sauntering down the hall.

“Maybe I’ll see you around Tom” I said over my shoulder as I walked back to my room.

***

I had spoken too soon.

After a morning of new, third year classes and a few chats with fellow course mates on the modules that the university was offering this year. I walked into my class, expecting to see the new professor who was taking over for Dr Sharkey while she was on maternity leave. However, I was only met with Tom leaning against his desk as the other students filed in.

The Tom that I had shamelessly flirted with last night.

The Tom that saw my nipples.

The Tom that I might have touched myself to, to help me get back to sleep last night.

The Tom that locked eyes with me, widening in recognition as he realised who I was. He grinned, as I cringed, the evidence of it flooding my face so severely that not even my brown skin could hide it.

“Well” he said “this semester is going to be interesting.”


End file.
